


Moonlight Bites (rewrite)

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is accidentally bitten, and mated to Remus. (A rewrite of a story I wrote in 2006, the story is posted on aff.net and foreverfandom.net under the same name if you wanna compare... *blush*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Moonlight Bites (Rewrite)  
Author: Rose Creighton   
Email: rscreighton@gmail.com   
Beta: ((I sent it to my beta, but she's lacking internet access right now, but I'm really really want feed back, so please ignore my spelling and possible grammar issues for now... I'll be reposting it as soon as I get it back from her! ))  
Pairing: Harry/Remus  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, and whomever else, just not me, sadly!  
Warnings: AU, OOC, PWP, Oneshot, Anal, Rimming, Crack!fic  
Summery: Harry is accidentally bitten, and mated to Remus.   
AN: Okay, this is a rewrite of my fanfiction Moonlight Bites, and it’s kind of a crack!fic very very random and just like I was on something when I wrote it in the middle of the night. Sooo this is what came out of rewriting 5 years later. Hopefully it has been majorly improved from when I originally wrote it. *smiles nervously* So, let me know what you think… um, yeah no flames or my demon llama’s will use them to roast my yummy marshmallows for s’mores… so there! ^_^ Was originally written sometime in 2006, as it is now 2011, how much have I improved, lol…

Moonlight Bites

“It’s only for a week, Harry,” Sirius pleaded, giving his godson his best puppy dog eyes. “You know I’d stay if I could, but I like my job. I don’t want to lose it.”

Harry smiled, gently, “I know, Siri, I just wish you didn’t need to go.”

Sirius smiled, “It’s not like you’ll be alone... Remi should be around… hopefully.” He muttered the last under his breath.

“Hopefully?” Harry quirked an eyebrow, “Are you telling me that you haven’t told Remus of your plans yet?!” 

Remus blinked, and asked, “What plans?”

“Well, you see…” Sirius stuttered, clearly flustered. “What had happened was…”

Harry glanced between a confused Remus, and a flustered Sirius before smirking, “And my work here is done.” Before practically skipping from the room.

“Did I miss something?” Remus blinked. “What’s going on, Sirius?”

“Alright, well, I’m supposed to be leaving town today, on a business trip. You know how much I hate leaving Harry alone after… well you know!” Sirius said, quickly. “I know that I should have said something earlier, and not the day of, but it completely slipped my mind.”

“Wow, Siri, you’re telling me about this a bit late… I’m not sure if I’ll actually be able to clear my schedule so I can be around. I might have plan,” Remus stated, hiding his smile, already mentally rearranging his schedule.

“Come on, Moony! Please?” Sirius begged, giving the werewolf his full power puppy dog eyes. He was moments away from getting on his knees to beg, when Remus burst out laughing.

“Come off it, Padfoot. You know I’m always here for you and Harry. Stop making such a fool out of yourself,” Remus chuckled. “I was planning on spending sometime with the two of you this week anyway. Now, though, I suppose it will just be Harry and I.”

“Thanks, Remi! You’re a lifesaver,” he exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly before grabbing his bag and flooing to the airport with a wave and a, “Bye, Remi!”

“Bye, Sirius…” Remus replied, softly, staring into the empty fireplace for a few moments. He shook his head as if to clear it before leaving the office, and calling out softly, “Harry?”

Moments later, Harry’s tussled head popped out of the kitchen door, “Remus? I’m in here! Has Padfoot left?”

“Yes,” Remus smiled, as he joined the younger man in the kitchen. “How are things, Harry?”

Harry gave Remus a shockingly beautiful half smile, his gorgeous emerald eyes raked over the older mans thin, muscular frame appreciatively. “They are going… just finishing up the rest of my summer work.”

“Ah, and what’s your poison today?” Remus laughed, trying to keep his eyes from checking out the young man in front of him. Trying not to notice the way his unruly black hair fell into his startling bright eyes, or how his plump lips parted to expose his white teeth as he chewed on the tip of his quill, begging to be ravished.

“Potions, of course, I got all of the easy work done ages ago!” Harry laughed.

“Makes sense,” Remus grinned. “What do you want for dinner?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Remi?” Harry called out tentatively.

“In here, Harry,” Remus called, from the living room. He smiled when the younger man entered the room. “Is everything alright, Harry?”

“Yeah…” Harry mumbled, blushing. “I’m just… bored. Will you play with me, Remi?”

“Sure, I will after class… and you will do nothing,” Remus blushed suddenly. “But I have no class, heh…”

Harry laughed, “Really now?”

“Um, yes?” Remus groaned inwardly, before smirking. “Okay, let’s play.”

Harry blinks, grins and runs off, “Can you catch me?”

Remus grinned stalking after the younger man. “You can run, but you can’t hide.”

A giggle came from upstairs, causing Remus to take the stairs two at a time. Using his sensitive sense of smell to, finally, corner Harry in a small room on the third floor. “I’ve got you now,” Remus smirked, tackling the smaller man to the ground.

Harry made an odd squeaking noise, fighting his body’s urge to just surrender to the older man, as he went down. He wrapped his strong legs around the older mans waist, and shoved with all his strength. Flipping them over, and quickly freeing himself, in an attempt to run again.

Remus was shocked, and very turned on, by the muscles evident in the younger mans legs. HE was stunned momentarily, but quickly recovered enough to grab Harry’s ankle and pull him back to the ground. “Not so fast,” Remus growled, rolling back on top of the struggling slender body.

Harry bit back a moan as Remus used his superior strength to over power him. He struggled, a bit more, trying to free himself.

Remus gasped as Harry struggled against him, rubbing their hips together in a strangely erotic motion. One sharp movement from Harry knocked Remus’ arms out from under him, causing him to fall on top of the younger man, his teeth sinking without resistance into Harry’s previously unmarked skin.

Harry cried out softly in pleasure as the werewolf’s teeth sunk into his neck. Then, just as suddenly as it started it was over. Harry moaned, pitifully, at the loss as Remus threw himself from the younger man.

Remus scrambled away as Harry lay moaning on the ground. ‘Oh, God, what have I done?’ He thought to himself.

“Remi… please…” Harry moaned, his slender hands roaming his chest.

‘I bit Harry,’ He thought panicked. ‘What if I’ve turned him? I’ve trapped him… claimed him as my mate… mine…’

Harry moaned, louder, hands tearing at his shirt, “Fuck, Remus, please! I need you!”

//Claim him, damn it!// His wolf snarled. //Stop hurting your mate, and finish bonding with him.// A deep breath and Remus let his wolf take control. “How do you want me, pet?”

“Please, just anything!” Harry whimpered his eyes clouded with lust. “I need you, so badly.”

“Do you want me in you, pet?” Remus whispered, running calloused hands over Harry’s smooth chest. “Want my hard cock sliding into this tight ass of yours?”

“Yes!” Harry practically screamed, arching against Remus’ touch. “Yes, please! Merlin, please fuck me… I want you so badly. Take me.”

Remus glanced around the room, and quickly lifted Harry from the floor and tossed him on the bed. “I’m gonna take you so hard…”

“Yes… yesyesyes…” Harry chanted his words slurring together in need, his clumsy fingers struggling to rid Remus of his clothes.

Remus grabbed his wand and with a flick they were both naked. A quick ‘Accio’ and a tube of lube floated into his hand. “I’m going to make you mine,” He growled, tweaking the younger mans nipple.

He swooped in and began devouring the younger mans mouth, swallowing all of Harry’s moans, as he played with his nipples.

Remus pulled away from Harry, and began trailing licks, bites, and kisses down Harry’s chest. Pausing only to tease the boys’ hard nipples with his tongue, alternating between gently sucking, lightly biting, and roughly lapping at the sensitive nubs.

Harry’s moan was caught in the back of his throat. His slender back arched off the bed, in an attempt to get closer to Remus’ tongue but Remus was already moving down with his kissing and licking.

Soon, he was at Harry’s navel. He lifted his amber eyes to meet emerald orbs, a little smirk and his tongue dipped into Harry’s belly button. Slowly, gently, tongue fucking the younger mans navel.

Harry clutched the sheets of the bed, throwing his head from side to side. Attempting to control his emotions. “Ah… ah… yes!”

When Remus was satisfied Harry had writhed enough on the bed, he continued his journey down the boys’ body. A little further and he buried his face into the deliciously musky scented hair at the base of his cock.

Harry’s eyes were entranced by Remus’ exploration around his cock. He gasped near silently as Remus licked from base to tip for the first time. The moan was ripped from his throat, as Remus engulfed his cock all the way to his pubes. “Fuck, Remus, yesss….” Harry groaned, burying his hands into the light brown hair.

Remus groaned around Harry’s cock, his head bobbing slowly on the hardness. He brought his right hand to the younger mans lips, encouraging him to suck the digits into his hot cavern of a mouth.

Harry moaned around Remus’ fingers getting them nice and slick.

Remus slid a finger deep into Harry’s tight ass, humming around the cock in his mouth, thrusting his finger into Harry.

“Oh… uh…” Harry groaned, pushing back against Remus’ finger. “More… please, more…”

Grinning around Harry’s cock Remus slipped another finger into him, scissoring his fingers stretching Harry, sucking harder on his cock.

“Fuck, uh… ah…” Harry moaned. “I’m gonna… fuck, yes, Remi…. I’m gonna, ah!”

Remus swallowed around Harry’s cock, with a smirk, causing the boy to scream out his orgasm, clenching hard around the fingers in his arse.

“Oh… that was…” Harry murmured, in the haze gasping when Remus pulled his fingers out. “Wow.”

“It was, now turn over, pet.” He growled, “I’m not done with you, yet.”

Harry bit his lip gently, quickly moving to do as Remus commanded. Moaning softly as the older man started massaging his way down Harry’s pale back, slowly but surely moving towards his firm ass.

Soon, Remus placed his hands firmly on Harry’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart exposing the younger mans sweet ring. At Harry’s sharp intake of breath, Remus smirks, and swoops in running his tongue down the appealing crack before him.

“Fuck, Remi!” Harry groaned, bucking back a little on Remus’ tongue.

His tongue searched for the puckered hole. He licked, gently at Harry’s entrance before slipping inside the tight hole.

Harry tensed at the wet intruder before relaxing with a deep moan.

Remus moaned as harry relaxed around him. He thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole before pulling back with a strangled groan.

“Remi?” Harry whimpered, at the loss.

“Just a moment, pet,” Remus whispered, coating his fingers heavily with lube. Bringing a finger to the slick hole, he circled the pucker once and slipped it in. Thrusting in and out gently slipping a second finger into the hole, scissoring them to stretch him more, curving his fingers inside his mate, searching.

“Holy Merlin’s Balls!” Harry cried, as stars exploded behind his eyes. “What. Was. That?!”

“That, my pet, was your prostate,” Remus smirked, adding a third finger, constantly bumping that special spot. “Doesn’t it feel wonderful?”

“Gods, yes…” Harry groaned, thrusting back onto the fingers. “Fuck, I need you, Remi. Fuck me please…”

Remus pulled his fingers from Harry’s tight heat, and quickly coated his own thick erection. He positions himself at Harry’s entrance, “Ready, love?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed, wiggling his hips sexily. “Give it to me, Remi!”

Remus smirked at the younger mans impatience, thrusting forward slowly until the thick head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ah…” Harry cried, tensing at the extreme pain. 

“Shhh, love,” Remus hissed, kissing Harry’s back softly. His hand moving to stroke interesting back into Harry’s fading cock. “Just relax and feel, darling.”

Harry moans at the hand on him, “Remi, please…”

He groaned at Harry’s plea, finally sliding home, into the tight channel. “Fuck, Harry, so hot… tight…”

Harry took a deep gasping breath and a moment to adjust to Remus’ invading member. “Move, Remi! Please, move…” he begged.

Remus began thrusting in and out of the tight heat. Slowly, at first carefully loving the younger mans body. Shifting and adjusting his angle trying to hit that spot in his young lover.

“Oh, FUCK!” Harry screamed, arching his back and moaning in mindless pleasure. “Yes… right there. Right there, Remi! Yesss…”

Remus groaned biting into the younger mans shoulder, clutching the slender hips in front of him. Thrusting harder and faster, and taking joy in every moan and whimper he stole from Harry’s writhing body. “So close, baby…” Remus ground out. “Come with me.”

“Yes… yesyesyes…” Harry whimpered, thrusting back against Remus’ cock hard. Soon, Remus’ hand was stroking his cock and he came with a hoarse shout all over the comforter under him, his tight hole clenching violently on the older mans cock, milking every last drop of cum from the softening organ.

Remus groaned and pulled himself from the younger man, rolling him over and taking those red lips in a passionate kiss. “God, you’re amazing, Harry, amazing, and mine all mine,” He murmured, into the kiss.

Harry groaned in submission, allowing the older man to dominate his mouth. “Yes, Remi, yours…” Harry whimpered. “I love you.”

Remus’ wolf growled in satisfaction, his mate loved him, but Remus froze and pulled back from the kiss to look deeply into Harry’s beautiful eyes. He searched the emerald orbs desperately for a moment, before smiling and kissing him once more. “I love you too, pet,” he said gruffly, pulling the slender form in for more kisses.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Time flew, Harry and Remus spend the rest of their week alone getting to know each other better and making love. They weren’t sure when Sirius would return, but they weren’t that worried about it, too focused on each other to notice.

Sirius walked into the house early that Friday afternoon to hear moaning coming from Harry’s bedroom. ‘I wonder what’s going on with Harry.’ Sirius thought to himself. He knocked once on the door, and then entered without waiting for an answer, glancing around the room, something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” He shouted, getting a small, ‘eep!’ from harry, as Remus shifted his body to hide his naked mate from view.

“Hi, Siri,” Harry whispered, peeking out from behind Remus’ body. “Welcome home.”

“Remus,” Sirius stated, in an overly calm voice. “If I could have a moment of your time in the hall, please. Now.” Remus nodded, and rose from the bed in all his naked glory, pausing to pull a blanket over his mate. “And, for Merlin’s sake, cover yourself!”

“Of course,” Remus smirked, pulling on his discarded jeans before following Sirius into the hall and shutting the door.

Soon as the door clicked shut, Sirius turned and hissed, “What the fuck, Moony? What the hell do you think you are doing with Harry?”

“Nothing he didn’t beg me for. Besides, he’s my mate, I’m allowed to do whatever I wish to him,” Remus smiled serenely.

“Why?!” Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. “Why didn’t you owl me? .. Or at least put a sock on the door?”

“Would it have stopped you from barging in?” Remus asked, with an up turned brow.

“Well… no, but…” Sirius muttered.

“My point, exactly,” Remus said, firmly. “We love each other and we’re happy. You should be also.”

Sirius growled, shaking his head, “Fine! You hurt him and I’ll kill you, Moony. Best friends or not!”

Remus laughed, slapping a hand on Sirius shoulder, “Trust me, Padfoot. If I hurt him, I’ll kill me.

“Good. Take care of him.”

“I will.”

“Then… I’m gonna go see Snape,” Sirius smirked. “We have business. I’ll see the two of you tomorrow. Kiss Harry for me… on the FOREHEAD,” he added as an after thought, before leaving a grinning Remus Lupin alone in the hallway.

THE END  
(For now)


End file.
